Sudden Truth
by mediatorgurl
Summary: [5th chap is up] Suze takes a different course of action after leaving Paul's house in Haunted. THIS time, her feet aren't brutally burned. "But," you say, "then Paul might win vp" well, we'll see
1. Sudden Truth

> **_Takes place right after Suze goes to Paul's house in Haunted._**
> 
> **Just to jog your memory:**

[ "Suze." Paul had taken his hand down from his face, so that I could see that his eye was not, as I had hoped, dangling out of its socket. It just looked red. "At least let me drive you home."

"No thank you," I called to him, pausing to slip on my Jimmy Choos. "I prefer to walk."

"Suze," Paul said. "It's like five miles from here to your house."

"Never speak to me again, please," I said, and started walking, hoping he wouldn't try to follow me. Because of course if he did, and attempted to kiss me again, there was a very good chance I would kiss him back. I knew that now. Knew it only too well. ]

* * *

I tried not to look back, but come on, I couldn't help it. It so reminded me of those horror flicks that you watch and you're screaming to the screen "NO, don't look back. Run, idiot." And they _always_ look back. And I always think, what good is that going to do them? If the guy is going faster he's going to catch up to you sooner because you slowed down to look back. And if he's not, well you might be a little relieved, but what good is that going to do you? You won't be running for you're life anymore, so, duh, he's going to catch you.

But I admit it. It was a reflex, I HAD to look back. I guess I just had to know. I mean, what do you expect? I'm just going to run along, fra-la-la-la-la. I don't think so. So I looked back. And then I immediately regretted it. I guess that's what always happens when you look back. Either you see them not follow and get all embarrassed because they saw you look, or you see them follow you and get freaked out. God, when will I ever learn?

I saw him go down the stairs. It was weird, I assumed for him to rush down them or have some kind of rush in his stature. Or even walk down them slowly, so as to not upset me or something. But nothing. There was nothing in the way he went down he stairs. I couldn't tell how he was feeling. It's always like that with him. I can never tell what is going on in his head.

I didn't know how to react to that. I mean, I have to have _something_. How can I react to him just walking down his stairs? How could I scream at him for that? I had no idea what to do. I decided to wait until he came closer to me. If I could not yell at him for following me (well, I already had. I saw no point in yelling some more, especially because all he was doing was going down the stairs but whatever) than I could certainly yell at him for invading my personal bubble.

I heard him stroll over towards me. "I thought I said I didn't need a ride," I sneered at him. I hoped he couldn't tell that I was freaking out because not only did I not know what was going through his pretty little head, but I also had no idea how I was going to manage getting home.

He caught up to me. "Suze, you know that you need a ride. Please, let me take you."

"I don't need your help." I huffed at him.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Please? Come on." There was something about the way he did it and the way he asked me to go with him. It was very different than the way he usually talked to me. There was no sense of his self-confidence in his voice. He almost sounded hurt. I guess I had completely rejected him, I could understand how that felt.

He turned me around and looked at me with his blue eyes. They seemed to be darker than usual. Even though the sun was shining right into them, the paleness in them was gone. "Wait for me right here okay? It will take you hours to walk home from here. I can't let you torture yourself like that." I had to admit he was right. I had myself been wondering how I was going to make it home with my Jimmy Choos on. I would be majorly pissed if I ruined them. Then he went on, "I really am sorry for what I said about Jesse." And then he walked off to towards his car. I had no other choice, I waited impatiently.

He drove up and smiled, "come on."

I couldn't help thinking that if he tried anything I could easily get out of the car. I groaned, "Fine," and got in.

Paul smiled. "Okay, we're set?"

"Yeah," I said, buckling up. Hey, I wasn't taking any chances. Besides, you're supposed to anyway.

The ride home was surprisingly quiet. Paul just drove, and I silently thanked him for that. Finally we turned onto my street and rolled up near my house.

Paul got out before I could even unbuckle. What was he doing? It was so weird, it all happened so fast. I couldn't imagine what he could be doing. No way was he walking me to my house. I am a big girl and I don't need any help, especially from him. _Especially_ now, after how freaked out I was.

But then, he did something _really_ weird. He opened the door for me. I got out carefully, not taking my eyes off of him, and he closed the door.

There was a weird moment between us. It was only a fraction of a second but _very_ freaky. Paul was acting so _weird_. Had I affected him that much? Well, truth of the matter I didn't really care. I was itching to go home and collapse on my bed. "Well, cya," I said after our awkward moment.

Then Paul put his hand on the car —It didn't really alarm me, his hand was on the other side of me, so it wasn't blocking my way to my house— and said "Suze?"

I stopped. I have no idea why; I guess I felt kind of bad for rejecting him so in-your-face kind of way. "Yeah?"

Paul almost looked like he wasn't going to ask anything. But he regained—whatever it is he regained, courage I have no clue—and asked, "Where did I go wrong?"

I had no clue what he was talking about, so I couldn't help giving a confused look.

"How come you never liked me?" he asked. "I mean you never really gave me a chance."

I had never seen this side of Paul before. "I don't know what to say Paul....I'm sorry."

"But what I don't get is...well I know you like me, but you..."

I cut him off. "You seemed pretty sure of why in you bedroom."

"I want to hear the reason from you," he said moving an inch closer to me.

When I didn't say anything he went on, "Why don't we just give it one last try? If you don't have any feelings for me....well...all you have to do is stop me."

I got all hot. This was new. He seemed to really want to know how I felt, instead of guessing himself. I guess he got fed up with trying to figure it out and decided just to be straightforward and ask.

I didn't know what I should do. I started to think about letting him. I mean would it be so bad? Let him think he had me, and maybe he would lay off Jesse and not be so persistent with me. I thought about a million things, anything, _anything_ but that maybe deep down I _wanted_ him to kiss me. Not that. No way. It was impossible....

Review please. Tell me what you think and if you find any errors. Criticism welcome! As long as it's instructive criticism. I mean, if you're going to diss my story, at least tell me what to change to make it better. Thanx. This is my first fanfic btw. I'm so proud of it. :) I think this story is going to be a long one so look for updates!


	2. Like I Care

**A/N:** omg 3 reviews within hours of posting it. I couldn't believe it. I nearly fainted. SOO not kidding. And I DO NOT faint. As soon as I read those reviews I started writing again, so I guess reviewing is a sure way to get me to update. I'm not sure about the name of this chapter. I think I might just number the chapters.

hehe I just figured what the names at the top were about. lol im sucha blond (even though im a brunette) kinda sad actually hehe. well here i go

**SweetestReject** lol you crack me up. I myself am going through that (although i cant remember a time when I wasnt....) hehe

**Rusty Button** "I cut him off. 'You seemed pretty sure of why in you bedroom.'  
Your" lol wtf was that? I didn't get that at all...who cut who off? im ?  
confused

**Enelya Tinuviel** it might take a while, but you'll see where it leads to...eventually lol

**UnangelicHalo** I still cant figure out what a S/J of a S/P is. lol a suze/jesse of a suze/paul? what is that? and no, ure cute hehe. after all its ure signature word winks

**Mystique Angelique** aww ure such a sweety. u gave like the perfect review beams i mean, callin my FIRST story intriguing. But then it got even better, you said it was subtly scary. when i read that, i was like omg omg awesome! i mean...its kinda supposed to be scary. maybe not scary, but its supposed to give you the shivers or chills you know? in a good way neway. Well, ure so great to say all that about little ol' me

**Em** whoever u are, thanx. Im glad you enjoyed it, and I hope i live up to ure expectations :P

Well anywayz, onto the story

* * *

But Paul had already run his hand through my hair. He his thumb rest on my chin with his fingers still in my hair and lifted my gaze to him. Then leaned in and started to kiss me. It was different than any of his other kisses. There was something about it. I couldn't put my finger on it. It seemed...more _real_ than the other times. He was still just as good as every other time, but this time there was something there. There seemed to be a passion in that kiss. Maybe it was because he had just been so honest with me just then...

I couldn't help kissing him back. It felt nice being so near to Paul. He had come closer to me by now. And oh yeah, you know how I knew that I might kiss him back if he tried again? Well that feeling was back. And that was nothing compared to how I felt now. It is hard to explain how I felt at that moment—I might be considered kind of busy at that moment if you know what I mean—I kind of felt like I never wanted to leave. Yet, at the same time I was going out of my mind. Why did I feel this way? I didn't want to have feelings for Paul. What did this mean about Jesse? All I knew was it was too much for me to handle. So I pushed Paul away. Only thing was, I was having trouble doing it. Not because Paul was fighting back...this was different. I barely pushed him at all. What was _wrong_ with me? I mean...it felt nice being wanted so bad by such a hottie, but Paul scared me. I didn't know why, but he did. And not just because of those dreams I have been having. I guess I was kind of scared that I would give Paul the wrong impression and make him pursue me even more. I just didn't know what to do anymore. That freaked me out. This wasn't like me. I always deal with things no problem, except when it came to Jesse, but now, all the sudden I was confused about _way_ more than Jesse. And let me tell you, I did _not_ like it.

I guess I did give the wrong impression because Paul looked at me, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked. But evidently he didn't care, because he went in for more. Or maybe he thought it was nothing, because I didn't say anything. But I turned my head.

"Paul," I pleaded.

He looked a little hurt. Or maybe just confused. Oh, god, I just couldn't tell anymore.

"But..." he said and put his hands through my hair again. He took in a breath. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I have to go." I continued. I really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he sounded concerned.

I rolled my eyes. "Course."

Paul just looked at me. And we just stood there. Let me tell you, it was very weird. Then he grinned at me. "Go ahead. No one's stopping you."

And that was it. I smiled thankfully and went home, my heart beating surprisingly fast. I had no idea why. Maybe it was because I was nervous about what to do...or maybe the heat of the moment...

But that was impossible. I mean, how could feel that way about Paul, when _Jesse_ was _living_ with me? I decided I must have been nervous and shook it off.

And low and behold I walked in my room and there stood Jesse reading a book by the window. He smiled. "Hello Susannah."

"Hey," I said.

"You are home late," he said.

"Yeah." Oh, god. What was I going to say? "I had some stuff to do." Stuff. Jeez, could I get more pathetic?

"Oh," he said, with...a blankness in his eyes. It was interesting. I could not tell if he believed me, or was disappointed,—yeah right— there was nothing there.

"So then you are not busy now?" he asked.

"No," I said, trying to sound indifferent and nonchalant. "Why?"

"Just wondering," he said sounding a bit discouraged. "Just that, I saw Craig today."

"Ah," I said, slumping onto my bed.

Then since he didn't say anything I asked, "And?"

"Nothing really, same as before." he said.

"I hope he promised never to try to kill his brother—and me for that matter—again," I said with a smidge of anger in my voice. Well, he had really pissed me off. Craig I mean, not Jesse. He clearly didn't think, or at least care about the fact that he was about to kill not only his brother, but me. _Me_. The person that was trying to help him. Sometimes I just don't know why I do it.

Jesse let out a sort of gasp. "He did what querida?" Then he started to come towards me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

I almost gave him a confused look. "I'm fine Jesse. Don't worry."

"Susannah, it is almost impossible to not worry about you," he said with a hint of a smile. "Especially since you think you can handle everything on your own."

I forced myself to look into his dark eyes. "Jesse, you know I would call you if I ever needed you. I have before."

He seemed to accept that and looked like he was about to go back to his book. But he just stood there. There was a strange moment between us. I couldn't figure out what he was waiting for, or what he was going to do.

"Well," he said and smiled. "As long as you're okay."

Then I heard Andy call me down for dinner and I hesitantly went downstairs. Even though Andy cooks some of the best food I've ever tasted, at that moment I kind of wanted to skip it and stay in my room. Not for the view or anything, but—well, to see what Jesse was waiting for.

But I knew I had to go down for dinner. Andy had a thing about everyone eating together. It wasn't that terrible though. Once I smelt the grilled fish it wasn't so bad.

Thankfully there was a load of fish for dinner. I won't say plenty, because, well, you know how my stepbrothers are. I sat down and the fight began. It was not as cutthroat as usual, but there was still a lot of quick grabbing by the guys. Andy gave a look to them and they slowed. I was finally able to help myself to some fish when the phone rang. Andy huffed and went to see who it was.

"Suze," he called. "It's for you."

I looked around. I wasn't exactly sure if I was okay to talk to whoever it was. I mean, dinner was a big deal in this house. I didn't get any weird looks, so I assumed I wouldn't have to immediately tell the person to call back later. I got up and walked over to the phone. Andy handed it to me and went back to the table.

"Hello?" I asked. I had no idea who would be calling me. I mean, the phone was hardly ever for me. It was usually Debbie Mancuso calling for Dopey so they could talk about whichever one looked better or their stupid lovey-dovey stuff. You know, the 'I love you more,' 'no I love you more,' '_no,_ I love _you_ even more,' or whatever it is they talk about. Frankly, I didn't think I wanted to know.

Then Cee Cee said, "Hey, sorry to call at such a weird time. You're probably eating huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's no problem though. What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to discuss when and how we are going to campaign. We still need a slogan and we have to come up with an interesting way to, well campaign.

"Um," I said. "Well, I'm free tonight if you want to do it then."

"Sure," she said. I could hear her fumbling around looking for paper. "At your place?"

"It's cool with me, let me ask real quick," I said putting down the phone. I walked over to the table and asked, "Mom, is it ok if Cee Cee comes over to help me with the student government thing?"

She said sure so I went back over and told Cee Cee.

"Well, I was going to ask Adam for a ride, and I think he wants to help too..." she started.

"Oh, no problem, just a sec," and called to ask if Adam could come too.

Mom said fine so I told Cee Cee and made a mental note to get markers and glue.

"Ok, I'll see you in about an hour an' a half?" she asked.

"Great," I said. "Ok, well, bye."

And we both hung up. I finished dinner and went in search for some tape.

**A/N:** Ok don't worry about Craig guys. Neil never drove the car, so he didn't die. You'll find out more about him later :P And lolly, Suze can't feel guilty about it cuze she didn't know it was gonna happen. lol

Man this is hard stuff. I mean, once I think of what's going to happen it's no big deal. But starting from scratch. Shesh. Like when Suze goes down for dinner. I had no idea what they should talk about lol. Same thing with when she goes up to her room and Jesse is there. I was like, what should they say? I was sitting there like talking to myself and eventually I said, why you asking me? I have no idea! I feel for Meg man, she must have an pr-et-ty interesting life (or at least imagination) to think of so many ideas. Which of course she does, but still. Nevertheless, I shall overcome, and Update! Soon........I think...


	3. Third Chappy

Hehe I cheated. I couldn't think of a name for the chapter, so I just called it what it was.

**SweetestReject** man she's enthusiastic isn't she? (omg i spelt it right the 1st time yea!) lol I guess I am too (its the italian in me) well thanx missy. Im glad u love it so much makes BIG smile

**UnangelicHalo** hehe i like it when my stories are cute tank you berry much fer reading (and loving of course)

**Mystique Angelique** hehe that review is what made me comment on the orgasm thing lolly goes all tingly And btw Suze can't feel guilty about it cuze she didn't know it was gonna happen. lol don't worry about Craig, ill get to him. And oh, I liked XLNT too :P thanx a billion times fer the review i mean, not XLNT lol well...XLNT _did_ make me laugh. ok..now im confused.

**Pens in potatoes** sweety, i can only write so fast. Im glad you liked it...but ure kinda scarin me...nervous laugh

Man this writing stuff is adictive. I can't stop thinking about it. I'm always trying to think of new ideas. I'm like what should happen next. I guess this is wonderful news for you guys though. Ahh! when will it end lol? Maybe I just have to get all this out of my system. I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I'm not a writer. I've only written....hmm not even a few things in my life. Let's see...theres 2 original stories, this one, and another thing that I'm not even sure counts as a story. More of a rant...I guess.. lol somethin fer my diary. That's not very much, I mean unless you count poems. Now, _that's_ another story. Poems rock. Go poems! I think this should be a good way for me to work on my spelling though haha. Most of the mistakes I make are on purpose though. Like fer and ta. I think they sound cool. I love words hehe specially ones that I make up. Oogenboogle! I also tend to leave out capitals when I type hehe. newayz on ta the story.

* * *

We had a blast. Adam got a little _crazy_ with the crazy glue. I think he unglued his leg from his leg eventualy though. I don't know how. And to think of it, I don't think I _want_ to. Cee Cee and I drew all kinds of fliers. We figured we would be creative; instead of having a billion of the same fliers, we would have a variety. At one point Cee Cee went wild and got her _groove_ on to that old 'NSYNC song. It was very shocking. The radio rang out the words It's tearing up my heart and Cee Cee shrieked and grabbed the purple marker clean out of Adam's hands and twired around using it as a microphone. "If you want me girl, let me know," she sang out pointing to us (mainly at Adam I noticed) and rocked out. It was quite a spectaclea. We were whooping and hollering, "Oh yeah. You go Cee Cee." When the song ended and Cee Cee apperently got all the JLo out of her system I went down to get more chips, giving Cee Cee some time alone with Adam which I'm sure she would appreciate.

I passed Dopey on my way down the stairs.

"You guys ok in there?" he asked eyeing me curiously.

I smiled. "Yeah. We're fine. Actually, we're almost done."

He laughed. "Okay, just making sure there wasn't any heart attacks going on or anything."

Well, I didn't say that, I thought. Anymore of that and I think I might of needed defibrillation treatment. You know the big electric metal pads they use to shock your heart back to life. Yeah, those.

I went into the kitchen in search of that new bag of Doritos.

I opened the cabinet and stared into it lost in thought. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. It was going pretty good so far. I mean, I could at least _dream_ about having Jesse. And there was another quite good looking guy that seemed to have quite a bit of passion for me. Everybody loved me at school. I could handle this mediating stuff and going to school, having a life, you know, the works. It wasn't so hard. But then again, if what Paul says about me is true....it looks like I'm going to have to deal with a considerable amount more. I mean, with shifting and everything. I barely knew what it was, let alone how to deal with it, or use it voluntarily, at my own beckoning for that matter. I was starting to suspect that I was actually shifting in my sleep due to how drained I always was when I dreamed of it. Great. I have no control over it when I'm conscious, but when I'm asleep? Sure, piece of cake. How ironic is that?

"This what you are looking for?" he asked bringing me back to earth.

I turned around and smiled. Jesse stood there and picked up the bag of chips from the counter waving it at me.

I walked over and took it from him. "Thanks."

He leaned casually against the counter. "Sounds like you got a bunch going on up there," he said indicating my room with his head. Yeah, that's nothing compared to down here.

I heard a yelp and Jesse raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Well, I guess I'd better head back," I started.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "You do that."

With that I barrelled up the stairs. This had better be good.

I opened the door. Cee Cee was on top of Adam trying to squirt him as Adam blocked his face with his hands all the while attempting to steal the bottle from her. Cee Cee laughed while they still stuggled. As she tried to get in for the kill, she managed to get out "He squirted me," right before Adam rolled over so he was on top of her reaching fot the water loaded weapon.

I grinned at them and then remembered the fliers. Thankfully they were still neatly stacked on my bed. I stepped over them, feeling it was pointless to intervene. "You guys would be _so_ dead if you had gotten those fliers wet. I don't think they heard me though...they were a bit, well...busy.

* * *

Sorry if I'm not so good with the things Jesse says. I'm never really sure what kind of thing he would say. I still haven't read the 3rd and 4th book, so maybe when I read those I'll do some research and fix it a bit lol. Jesse is _hard_. I mean to portray correctly. He's so different than people today. Ahh! frustrating. 


	4. 4th chap

**SweetestReject** hmm...i dunno about the whole adam/CeeCee thing..Maybe at the end. I like their tension. It's fun (and not only b/c it tortures you guys :P )

**jill** Well jill, I like Jesse and all...but I dunno...i like complications. They make life interesting. I think Paul is totally awesome and there's a lot of passion between him and suze, so i cant help writing about it. Meg herself does it. I don't think this is a paul story...not really. I just didn't make him evil like lots of other people are doing. I mean, in Haunted they did a lot more than what happened in my story. So Jesse lovers, DONT HATE ME! lol. And jill, just fyi, my name on the mediator message board (on the site) is cantresistpaulie. Thanx fer likin me story smiles

**Mystique Angelique** lol well...im not exactly sure what posh is (as an adjective neway I mean i know posh from the spice girls haha) I looked it up just now...says smart and fashionable...hmm...but "I shall try" (hehe ever after reference, LOVE that part). I'll keep in mind that stuff about Jesse and make sure to double think about what he should say. lol is double think a phrase? oh well..it is now. Thanx fer readin!

**A/N:** Sorry about the shortness of my last chapter. I just couldn't bring myself not to end it there. It was a perfect ending. :) haha Harry Potter came on today. The movie would've bombed if the books didn't exist (it wasn't so great of a movie), but Oliver Wood makes it _all_ worth it. hehe

The next day I was forced to get a move on in passing out fliers. School hadn't even started yet and I was already working. Jeez. CeeCee had made sure of that. She took one look at the candy bars Kelly had brought to school and panicked.

There I was getting my books in my locker minding my own business and boom. CeeCee practically knocks me over. "Did you _see_ what Kelly has?" she practically screamed at me, being that we were supposed to be quiet.

"_No_," I said like she was a lunatic. "What's your glitch?"

CeeCee however didn't respond. If anything she looked even more bothered. Or even angry. "Candy bars," she said. "Freaking _candy bars_."

"Cool," I said hesitantly. "I'll buy one later. Chocolate does sound nice....maybe I'll get one now—"

"She's using them to _campaign_," she said.

I groaned. "What do you want me to do about it? What am I supposed to say?"

CeeCee I could tell hadn't thought about this. "I don't know, but do _something_. And quick."

I didn't really know how to react. I mean, I had no idea what to do. I could barely believe this was happening. I searched through my locker for my books trying to think of what I could possibly do and then wandered off to class.

I guess I did a little too much wandering though because I ended up going the opposite direction as my class and bumped right into Paul who apparently came up to say hi.

"Oh," I said. "Gosh, sorry." I knelt down to pick up my book that I dropped. Paul knelt down too and we bumped into each other again due to me being an idiot.

Paul laughed. "You okay? Can you see all right? You look a little dazed."

Well, I _had_ just been knocked in the head by Paul's knee. I couldn't believe I had just done that. I ran right into it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded rubbing my forehead. "Are you actually stooping to _candy bars_?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please. The ones Kelly is passing out with your name plastered all over it."

He looked a little shocked. "She's doing what? No way."

I pointed towards the crowd to my left. "Go see for yourself."

And he did just that. "What are you doing?" he asked not bothering to lower his voice at all.

"Just spreading the word," she said with a big smile like she was implying just like her. "Now, grab a box and help me wouldcha?"

He groaned and walked off. Kelly looked a little confused, but immediately went back to passing out the candy and forgot about it.

I didn't hear another thing about it (amazingly, since CeeCee seemed to be pretty pissed over it) until lunch.

Paul saw Kelly passing out more candy bars and apparently got annoyed. "Kelly," he said. "This is low. You can't get to people with a bunch of cheap candy."

Kelly didn't seem bothered at all. "Watch me," she said. Everyone didn't seem to take too well to what Kelly had just said. They all gave her funny looks, but nevertheless; they still took the candy.

Paul kept arguing over it with her about stuff like why she didn't ask him first and stuff like that, but eventually I guess he just gave up.

While I waited for CeeCee and Adam I went over to get a soda. I was kind of lost in thought. About why I had been a bafoon and let Paul kiss me...how Craig was doing...and of course about Jesse.

I guess I did a little too much wondering because I knocked Paul, who had apparently came over to say hi, onto the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even see you there."

Paul laughed as I helped him up. "It's no problem. I'm fine. Twice in one day huh?" he teased.

I smiled back at him. "Yeah, I don't know what's with me today." I glanced over towards the crowd of kids asking for more candy. "Kelly trouble huh?"

"Yeah." he said. Then as an afterthought added, "It doesn't bother you does it? I mean I don't really want to be VP. If it means that much to you I can tell Kelly I'm out."

"No, It's not me. The only reason I didn't back out myself is because my mom really wants it for me. She wants me to fit in and all that stuff."

"Oh," he said. I guess he felt kind of bad. "I didn't know..."

I opened my soda. I didn't even remember choosing what kind. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Course," I told him and walked over to CeeCee and Adam who had just sat down.

"Hey guys." I called to them. I rushed over and said in a sort of breathless voice, "Ok, you know this whole VP thing isn't a big deal to me, but it is to my mom. So if I'm gonna win we gotta do something, and quick."

CeeCee looked positively delighted at this. "I have been waiting all week to hear you say that. Don't worry I have a plan."

**A/N:** Whoo! finished the chapter! FINALLY!! lol I know you guys are probly sayin the same thing. Well, the next thing I think I am going to update is my It's ALIVE!! story which should be pretty soon, so look for that. I'll update this story...sooner or later...so plz don't let that be the only thing you put in the review. I want to know what you guys like about the story and stuff like that, so I can keep em comin.


	5. wet 'n fun?

**SweetestReject** aww thank you. im glad you liked it

**Mystique Angelique **well i think you're right about the fact that there wasnt much of what Suze was thinking. I dunno..i couldn't help it. I guess I wasn't in a racking mind sorta mood lol so I didnt make suze rack her mind obsessively. Oh well. I hope you guys did think it was a active chapter though. I mean...a chap where lotsa stuff was happening. This chap is alot more about what is going through suze's head, so i hope you enjoy it. Guess I was in a thinky sorta mood hehe

**UnangelicHalo** tank ya berry much missy

**Pens in potatoes** aww you're so sweet. I dunno bout the makeout session though. Maybe in another story...it would be pretty hard to work that into this one hehe thanx fer reading!

You would never believe what I was doing. I was _so_ going to kill CeeCee for this. I mean, it doesn't get much worse than this. But then again, it _was_ for charity. Ugh, what did I care? This was outrageous.

There I was standing in front of the mirror in a bathroom in a two-piece. Not only did I have to participate in this thing, but I was also the one who had to convince a bunch of other people to do it. I mean, don't get me wrong, CeeCee _tried_ to help. It's just, well, no one wanted to listen to what she had to say. I guess anyway.

CeeCee figured the only way I could do the things I wanted to (if I was vice president anyway) would be to raise the money myself. "Plus," she said, "Everybody'll come if you're going to be there as well as a bunch of other girls from the mission."

I was contemplating whether or not I should go through with this or protest my heart out when there was a pounding on the door. "Suze," Adam said. I could hear him laugh. "Come on, don't be shy. We all know you look amazing."

Well, I couldn't keep my adoring fans waiting for me. Haha, yeah right. But what could I do? I mean, it was already too late. If I walked out a heck of a lot of the school would see me, so I might as well make it worth it.

"Shut up," I said opening the door and smacking him.

He laughed even though he immediately rubbed his head. "Ooh _feisty_ are we?

I raised my hand again threateningly. "Alright, alright," he surrendered. "Well, come on, let's see. You can't hide under that towel all day."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh really? Watch me," and walked out of the bathroom straight past him. That'll show him. I didn't even look back. Well, can you blame me? I mean I wasn't exactly thrilled at this whole car wash thing. Even though Adam's my friend, he wasn't being very considerate. So why should I? Besides what I did wasn't so bad.

I walked over to the cooler to get a soda. And to avoid CeeCee, in which I did not succeed. She popped up behind me like a bunny rabbit. "What are you doing? Suze, come on, get out there. This is your thing, it'll fall straight into the ground without you."

I groaned. "Fine. Fine. I'll get out there in a minute."

CeeCee wasn't buying it though. She proved this by swiping my towel from me.

I shot her an appalled look and she looked at me all innocently. "What?" she mouthed.

I narrowed my gaze and she just responded by smiling and sticking out her tongue playfully. As if to say haha. I couldn't help but laugh. It was very interesting to see CeeCee give me such a look. I swallowed my pride-along with a sip of refreshing cola-and walked over to say hi to everybody and get to work. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. . .

I mean, it was a nice day, everybody was having fun with the water, and we even had guys helping out. And some of them were not-too-shabby if I do say so myself.

& () & () & () &

It turned out pretty good I think. We rose quite a bit of money, which definitely helped our campaign. I mean, we had actually _done_ something. CeeCee was still pretty worried though because most of the girls of our class had already chosen the um, opposition, either because of Paul or because they wanted to be Kelly Prescott so bad.

When I asked CeeCee what she thought of the day's activities she said she thought it went well. Then she snorted and said that we'll see how well the school thought of it. But then—I guess realizing she'd been a little cold—she added that we did the best we could and thought we had a pretty good chance.

Quite a few people approached me to ask what I planned to do with the money. I told them if I got VP I would set up a beach barbecue like I wanted to do before. Then I added that I was thinking about having something extra for the upper grades, like a special section or something. Only this time it would happen because I had the money. And if I didn't win, I would hand it over to Father Dom and he could decide what to do with it.

I guess we did have a good chance. Everyone knew about the carwash at the least after it happened, especially when word got out that I was going to set up a party on the beach. So hopefully they would think that I would be a better pick. Well, I guess we'll see.

**A/N:** Well I'll update pretty soon for this story, so dont yell at me lol. Tell me what you loved, hated, what bored the you-know-what-outta you, any errors u mighta found, anything that I could improve...well...i think you get my drift. **: P**


End file.
